


Language of the Sword

by XoDragonLadyXo



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoDragonLadyXo/pseuds/XoDragonLadyXo
Relationships: Lynn Troy Anderson/FL4K
Kudos: 1





	Language of the Sword

Lynn walked a few feet behind Fl4k, she wasn't used to this. Fl4k usually let her walk beside them but lately they always kept their distance. 

"What did I do wrong?" Lynn asked trying her best to keep up with the other but it was all for not.

"Nothing...I've just been thinking." It wasn't really a lie, Fl4k had been thinking. Lynn had a pretty traumatic past and they had to wonder if she could handle the fact that she could lose him at a moments notice. Lynn sighed then ran up to the other.

"Can we talk for a moment? I want to know what's going on inside your head. You don't get inside mine then walk away." Lynn said causing Fl4k to stop.

"Troy...I don't want you to go through the hurt of losing someone you love again. I think we should distance ourselves." Fl4k said turning to walk away.

When Lynn heard this she growled she wasn't going to let this stand. 

"No! You listen to me Fl4k, you don't get to make me your mate then decide you want to toss me aside when you feel like it." Lynn said grabbing Fl4k's hand pulling him back. "You forget that when you took me as a mate that it was a life time thing, not a part time thing or a whenever the fuck you want thing." Lynn growled but in the end her standing up to her Alpha had made Fl4k proud. 

"That's not how I wanted it to seem." Fl4k said stopping again. It was clear that Lynn and them would butt heads but they were more than ready to take her on. 

"Well Fl4k that's excatly how its coming off. So what's it going to be? I chose you and my decision will remain the same but I want to know how you feel." Lynn said crossing her arms.

Fl4k felt bad now, had they really portrayed their feelings as uncaring. That was not what they wanted. "I'm sorry, I didn't want it to be like this." Fl4k said looking down. "I want you to be happy, I don't want to randomly disappear from your life one day and you be left with nothing like before."

Lynn was taken back, it wasn't the answer she expected but she knew it was the truth. Fl4k wasn't pushing her away because they felt they had made a mistake, Fl4k was trying to push her away because they didn't want her to have to repeat a life of suffering if Fl4k were to be killed.

"I'm sorry Troy." Fl4k said as they moved closer to her and pulled her into a tight hug. It was the first hit of contact Lynn had in days.

"I'm still upset but I forgive you. I love you too much to hold a grudge Fl4k." Lynn said as she wrapped her arms around the other never wanting to let go but like everything it had to come to an end, they had to get moving again soon.

"I take it I will have to make this up to you?" Fl4k asked watching as Lynn pulled away so she could walk beside them again as the Alpha's mate.

"Damn right you do." Lynn said as she started walking. It was now Fl4k' s turn to try and keep up.


End file.
